


Rub 'til It Bleeds

by OnTheTurningAway



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, Erectile Dysfunction, Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing a major hurdle in an otherwise blissful partnership, Carlisle and Edward explore an unorthodox option to remedy what ails them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub 'til It Bleeds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at Twilight Kink Fest. Please note that the prompt contains spoilers for the story. Title borrowed from the PJ Harvey song of the same name.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta [ArcadianMaggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie).
> 
> Disclaimer: No profit was made from the writing of this story. All creative rights to the characters and recognizable elements belong to their original creator(s) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

\---

“It doesn’t matter, Carlisle. I’m happy with everything we do.”

  
“Edward, you’re too young to give up sex,” I say, kissing the top of his head.  
  
“We still have sex – often in fact, and in a variety of ways. I bet you’re having more sex than most men your age.” He lifts himself off of my chest, flops down on the bed, and pillows his head on folded arms. The lopsided smile he gives me makes him look so boyish; it makes my heart skip a beat.  
  
He looks so beautiful spread out on our sheets, equal parts sated and sleepy after I’ve teased him mercilessly with a new toy. Unable to resist touching him again, I move down the bed, ghost my hand over the bumps of his spine and tickle the cleft of his ass with my still-slick fingertips. When he spreads his thighs in invitation, I slide my fingers further down and gently play where I know he wants me the most.  
  
“I know you miss it, Edward,” I whisper. His hips shift against the sheet and he raises his ass to meet my fingers. With only the slightest pressure, two slip easily inside. Edward squeezes down on them, drawing me in. He’s been like this since our first night together, always wanton, greedy for penetration even when his body is stretched out and too sore for more.  
  
“Do you remember what it felt to have my cock inside you? Or how much you loved the stretch and the heat when I slowly slid in?” I ask quietly. Edward loves it when I shed my ‘proper professor skin’ and say filthy things to him while we fuck. “You used to tell me it felt so hot you were burning from the inside.”  
  
A third finger joins the other two and Edward whimpers when I thrust them in as deep as I can. “Or how much you loved it when I fucked you so hard you had carpet burns on your knees for a week?”  
  
Groaning, Edward pushes back against my hand, always wanting it deeper, harder, faster,  _more_ .  
  
“Do you want it Edward? Do you want to feel a cock pounding into you right here?” I’ve mastered every inch of Edward’s body over the last five years and curl my fingers to press against his prostate with a practiced hand.  
  
“Oh god.  _Yeah_ .” The words slip from his lips on a breath and I feel him maneuver a hand between his body and the sheet. The recovery time of youth is one of many things I miss.  
  
“I know you do, love. I know you miss it.” I lean forward and lick the sweat from the divot at base of his spine, then twist my fingers tightly in his heat. “You can feel those last few thrusts again if you want to, Edward, hard and jerking, before a hot cock pulses deep inside of you. It’s okay to want it.”  
  
“ _Jesus_ , Carlisle,” he says, rocking back on my fingers and thrusting into his fist. His rhythm is already erratic.  
  
After all we’ve been through, I know we can survive this. It’s not the first time I’ve mentioned it, but he’s shied away from responding to the idea before. Tonight, he is beautifully shameless in his desire and I can’t help but push a little further and plead with him to let me give him what he craves. “You can have it, Edward. I promise I’ll find a way to give it to you. You just have to tell me.”  
  
“Yes, Carlisle. God, I want it!” Edward comes with a shout. I look down at my own cock lying traitorously soft against my thigh, then push dark thoughts from my mind and turn to appreciate the beauty of my boy.  
  
Edward is glorious like this, body caught up in the throes of his orgasm. I carry him through it until he is entirely spent. When he goes limp against the bed, I gently withdraw from his body and tug on his hip to roll him onto his back. I kiss my way down his flushed chest and lick the remnants of his release from his belly. His cock is just beginning to soften and I take it into my mouth, sucking gently and moaning at his taste on my tongue. Oversensitive, he squirms beneath me, but buries his hands in my hair and holds my head close.  
  
“Love you,” he murmurs.  
  
I let his soft cock slip past my lips and and rest my head on his sticky thigh, enjoying the feeling of his fingers carding through my hair. The scent of Edward’s musk and sex is pungent and I bury my nose in his coarse hair. Breathing deeply, I silently curse my body for being unable to respond to what used to get me hard. Still, I have Edward, and that is enough – is  _more_  than enough – and for that I will always be grateful.  
  
“So is that a yes?” I ask.  
  
“Sleep now, talk about fucking later,” he answers lazily, then pulls me up and wraps his arms around me. His breathing evens out almost instantly. It’s hot and filthy in our bed, and my mind is the furthest thing from tired, but I relax into Edward’s embrace and kiss his chest softly.  
  
“Love you, too.”  
  
-o-  
  
We don’t talk about it again for two weeks.  
  
Edward tells me he needs more time to think and I tell him we have all the time in the world. It’s the least I can offer, after he was entirely too patient with me during the few months when neither of us knew what was going on. He supported me through endless doctor visits, fits of anger, self-pity and frustration when we discovered I couldn’t even pop the little blue pill everyone raves about due to a family history of cardiovascular disease.  
  
At one point I was so angry and bitter I got a pill from a peer, and proceeded to temporarily lose my vision and almost pass out in front of my students. I’ve never seen Edward so worried, then absolutely furious, in all our years together. He made me promise not to try it again, and I believed him when he said he refused to be with someone who would risk hurting himself for a hard-on. I may be almost twenty years his senior, but I felt like a chastised child by the time he was through with me, and rightfully so.  
  
After all Edward has put up with, time is the easiest thing to give. I’ve already decided to suggest we drop the subject completely when he joins me on the sofa and asks me how I envision it happening. I tell him it’s completely up to him, but he disagrees. He says the only way this will work is if it’s something we’re  _both_  comfortable with.  
  
“Are you saying you want to try it, Edward?” I ask.  
  
Blushing, he nods. “I think so, but only if you do.”  
  
He looks so shy, almost exactly like he did when he asked me for coffee in his second year at the university. It’s at moments like this, when he’s at his most vulnerable, that I truly feel the width of our age gap. I want nothing more than to be able to take care of him, to give him the world, but at least I can give him this. I pull him onto my lap, tell him I love him and that I’ll do anything for him, for  _us_ .  
  
“We’ve played with other men before. It won’t be all that different, will it?”  
  
When he stiffens in my arms, I instinctively run my hands up and down his back to calm him. He hums contentedly and nuzzles his face into my neck.  
  
“It won’t be exactly the same though,” he says.  
  
He’s right. Though we’ve invited others to our bed on occasion, none of the men have ever fucked Edward. We’ve tried almost every combination of sucking and fucking when we invite someone to play, but he is mine, and mine alone, when it comes to penetrative sex.  
  
“No, not exactly the same.” I kiss his lips softly. “But I’ll be there with you, unless...”  
  
Edward freezes, then tips his face up. His eyes are wide and full of confusion.  
  
“Unless?” he asks.  
  
“Unless you prefer I not be,” I reply.  
  
Immediately, I know I’ve made a mistake.  
  
“Carlisle, are you telling me to sneak off and let someone fuck me? Is that what you want?” Hurt, he pushes against my chest and struggles to get up, but I tighten my hold on him.  
  
“Shhh, no. No, Edward.” I press my lips to his forehead, then kiss down to his eyelids and cheeks. “I don’t want that. I only meant if it would be easier for you–”  
  
“No.” Edward shakes his head emphatically. “I won’t do it if you aren’t there. This is supposed to be something for  _us_ , and if we do this, I want it to be about us, not some random fuck putting his cock in my ass in a hotel room.”  
  
“Okay, Edward. I’m sorry. I don’t want that. I don’t.”  
  
“It would feel like cheating,” he says. “You can’t send me out to get fucked like a whore.”  
  
“I’m sorry, love,” I repeat. “I never want to make you feel like that. Never. I want to be there too.”  
  
I kiss him again, softly at first, then slow and deep when he opens his mouth to me. Whispering my love for him against his lips, I turn and recline fully on the sofa. With familiar ease, Edward’s body relaxes into mine and he resumes kissing me, lazy and sweet. When we break apart, he’s smiling again.  
  
“I have to admit, the idea of seeing you,  _all of you_ , from a different angle, is very appealing,” I say.  
  
“Not appealing enough, though,” he says without humor.  
  
Stung, it’s my turn to pull back, but I have nowhere to go but deeper into the cushions. The moment the words leave his mouth, his eyes go wide. “I’m sorry. Carlisle, I don’t know why I said that.”  
  
“It’s okay,” I answer. “Maybe someday we’ll be able to joke about it, but…” I slip my hands under his sweater and run them over his smooth skin.  
  
“But, it’s too soon. Or maybe it will always be too soon,” he says apologetically.  
  
“I know this has been difficult for you too, Edward, and I’m not certain you’ll ever truly understand how thankful I am that you’ve stayed with me.”  
  
“You’re it for me, Carlisle. There was no other choice,” he says against my lips. We both know there were other choices he could have made, but I’m confident in his love for me and appreciate the sentiment.  
  
“So we’re really going to do it?” he asks.  
  
“It appears we are,” I reply. “Okay?”  
  
“Okay,” he affirms. “Now all we have to do is decide on who.”  
  
-o-  
  
I tell Edward I want him to choose but he insists we decide together. We rule out going out and picking up a stranger. There are too many unknowns and the way we’re choosing to work around our situation is unorthodox to begin with. We run through a short list of people we know and might consider.  
  
I suggest Riley, but we reject him almost immediately. He’s gorgeous, fun and just a little younger than Edward. Unfortunately, he’s obviously wild about Edward and we’ve already agreed that no matter who we choose, even if we decide to do this again, there will be no repeat performances.  
  
Alec is first on Edward’s list, and is the son of one of my oldest friends – someone who has fallen out of my favor in the last few years. Alec is quite young and very intense and I’ve seen his cruel, vindictive streak come out at the clubs. It’s a trait I fear he inherited from his father and I don’t want him anywhere near Edward, especially when we’re both feeling vulnerable.  
  
We throw out a few more names, people we’ve gotten to know over the years and think might be receptive: Garrett (has settled down – with a woman, surprisingly), Jake (too immature and doesn’t top, also surprisingly), Seth (too young, and, like Riley, too fond of Edward).  
  
By the time we’re almost at the end of our lists, it’s clear we’re both waiting for the other to say the name we’re both thinking. I don’t want things to become even more awkward, so I decide to address the elephant in the room.  
  
“Edward? What about Jasper?” I ask.  
  
Edward blushes. Jasper is Edward’s friend and someone I know would treat him with the utmost care. I think they would be beautiful together and in another life, one where I wasn’t in the picture, I could see them being happy. It’s a terrifying prospect, all things considered.  
  
“No,” he says quietly. “Not Jasper.”  
  
I nod and squeeze Edward’s hand. If Edward wanted to choose Jasper, I would have voiced my concerns but wouldn’t have ruled him out. Jasper would be complicated, and if I’m being honest with myself, I’m relieved. As much as I know Edward loves me, there’s still a tiny, insecure part of me that knows he could become fed up with my condition and walk out the door – straight into the arms of someone who could give him  _everything_  he needs. Other than having harm come to Edward, it is my biggest fear.  
  
In the end, we choose Emmett, a PhD student at the university we’ve flirted with before. He’s big and burly, the complete opposite of Edward’s long, lean form, and has a sweet, playful personality. Rumor has it he’s a well-endowed, generous lover and he made no secret of his interest in hooking up with us after he’d seen us take home a third.  
  
It’s surprisingly simple to arrange things with Emmett. He puts our nerves at ease immediately and lets us know he’s happy to fill whatever role we need. Of course his motives aren’t completely selfless; he’s going to fuck my Edward, undoubtedly a prospect many would envy.  
  
Once we are satisfied that we’re all willing and healthy, we sort out the other logistics fairly quickly.  
  
And then there is nothing to do but wait.  
  
-o-  
  
The weeks leading up to our plans with Emmett pass quickly. Edward and I seem to be in each other’s orbit even more than usual, and I find us in physical contact more often than not. It’s not awkward in the slightest, quite the opposite, in fact. We take comfort in our closeness and shared excitement, and it only serves to cement that while our choice is an unusual one, we know for us, it’s right.  
  
When the night finally arrives, there is little fanfare. We invite Emmett in for a drink and Edward perches on my lap while we re-confirm the particulars. Soon after, I lift Edward gently and take his hand, asking Emmett to give us a few minutes before joining us in the bedroom.  
  
“Any second thoughts, love?” I ask once we’re alone.  
  
He smiles and leans in for a kiss. “No. You?” he asks.  
  
“No. I can’t wait to see you tonight, Edward.” I wrap my arms around him and tangle my tongue with his. “I can’t wait to see you come for me with a hot cock in your ass.”  
  
He whimpers against my lips and I already feel his body responding in anticipation. We undress each other, slowly peeling back the layers of clothing and worshiping exposed skin with our mouths until we are bare. I can’t resist dropping to my knees and taking Edward into my mouth. At some point, Emmett joins us and removes his own clothes. Edward beckons for him to come closer and then there are three sets of hands exploring and two pairs of lips caressing Edward’s soft skin.  
  
Though their bodies are entirely different, they make a striking pair and I feel my skin heat as I watch them kiss from my place on the floor. As I’d expected, Emmett is gentle with Edward and after a few moments, he lifts me by my elbow and returns Edward to my arms. Edward stands between us and we are a tangle of limbs. Edward’s head falls back against Emmett’s chest when he reaches around to stroke Edward’s cock and I lick and suck my way down his long neck.  
  
“Is he hard, Edward?” I ask, lapping at the first hints of perspiration on his skin. “Is his cock hard against your ass?”  
  
“Yes,” he murmurs. “Feels so big.”  
  
Emmett laughs softly and motions us over to our bed. With Edward in the center, he lies down between Edward’s legs and begins to suck his cock.  
  
“Carlisle,” Edward says, “want to suck you too.” Scooting up to straddle Edward’s chest, I hold the back of his neck and lean forward so he can take my soft cock in his mouth. He licks and sucks with abandon, pulling me in all the way, as if maybe  _this_  time something will miraculously be different. I still don’t know why he likes to do this so much, but although I can’t get very hard, it feels good to know he still wants to taste me.  
  
“Suck me like he’s sucking you, Edward,” I say.  
  
Edward’s body jerks and he moans around me, then takes my cock and balls into his mouth at once and teases them with his tongue. I gasp in surprise, then chuckle myself.  
  
“It appears we’ve made a good choice, haven’t we, Edward?”  
  
Edward seems too lost in sensation to respond, but I hear Emmett shifting around behind me, saying, “I aim to please.”  
  
I stroke Edward’s flushed cheek, then pull back from his mouth. My barely hard cock gives a pathetic twitch when it slips over his lip, but my sole focus is on Edward.  
  
“Ready?” I ask, lifting myself off of him. He nods. “Roll over for us, Edward.”  
  
He starts to turn, but changes his mind and practically tackles me down onto the mattress. He crawls on top of me, straddles my waist and folds himself over until we are chest to chest with his ass on display for Emmett.  
  
“Like this,” he says to Emmett. “Get me ready like this.” Then he kisses me fiercely, deep and wet, messy and biting. I am left breathless, but cling to him and hold him tight against me.  
  
Panting into Edward’s mouth, I say, “Yeah, Emmett. Stretch him open for your fat cock.”  
  
“ _Jesus_ . You guys are so fucking hot together,” Emmett says from behind us.  
  
Edward moans and squirms against me when Emmett drizzles lube on his ass. A few cold drops drip down Edward’s balls and onto my belly when Emmett slides a finger in. Edward breathes out a soft  _ooh_ when the first finger pushes in. We haven’t played with Edward’s ass in over a week, wanting him to get as much pleasure from this experience as possible, and Emmett’s hands are much bigger than mine. I can tell each time he adds another, and when he twists them just right.  
  
“Feel good, love?” I ask, kissing Edward’s neck and chest and stroking his back. His cock is hard and leaking against my stomach and it shifts each time Emmett shoves his fingers in.  
  
“So good,” he breathes. “Oh god, his fingers are so big, Carlisle.”  
  
“Your ass is  _tight_ , Edward. Gonna feel so good,” Emmett says. “Can’t wait to fill you up.”  
  
“Are you ready, Edward?” I ask quietly. “We can still stop if you want.”  
  
“I’m ready. I want to,” he says.  
  
“I love you,” I tell him, kissing him slow and soft.  
  
“Love you, too,” he replies. “How do you want to do this?”  
  
“I want to watch him stretch you open, Edward. Want to see your face when his big cock pushes inside.”  
  
Nodding, Edward climbs off of me and I get up and sit in the chair across from the bed. He positions himself on his hands and knees at the foot of the bed, where I can see him perfectly, and Emmett crawls behind him on his knees. He’s already sheathed his cock and is stroking it with a slick hand.  
  
“Ready, Edward?” he asks.  
  
Edward turns his head toward me and smiles. He is a gorgeous mess – hair ruffled, blush blooming across his skin, lips red and swollen from our kisses.  
  
“You’re beautiful, Edward,” I say and nod.  
  
“Yeah, Emmett, I’m ready,” he says.  
  
Edward gasps when his body is breached. Emmett strokes his back as he pushes forward, slow and steady, murmuring quietly about how good Edward feels and checking to make sure he’s okay. My mind is so turned on, my skin burning with desire for Edward like this, and I reach between my own legs in futility. The whole time, Edward watches me, gasping when Emmett’s hips are finally flush with his ass.  
  
He looks gorgeous – shoulders hunched, back bowed, hard cock swinging between his legs as Emmett begins to thrust into him.  
  
Jealousy burns hot and ugly in my belly, but at the same time I think how lucky I am to be able to have this with Edward, to see him this way and be able to share this with him.  
  
“Tell me how you feel, Edward,” I choke out.  
  
“So full,” Edward moans. “Christ, Carlisle, he’s so big. Feels so fucking good.”  
  
They fall into a quick rhythm, Edward pushing up on his arms to meet each of Emmett's powerful strokes. He throws his head back and cries out after a particularly hard thrust and I am mesmerized by the sight.  
  
“Spread your legs more for me, Edward,” Emmett says. “Wanna go deeper.”  
  
Edward huffs out a disbelieving laugh and complies, then Emmett spreads him open wider and bears down even harder.  
  
I pull my nipples and tug at my useless cock in frustration until I hear Edward shout, “Oh my god. Carlisle!”  
  
In an instant, I jump out of my chair and join them on the bed.  
  
“Turn over, Edward.  _Please_ . Need to touch you,” I say frantically. Emmett pulls out carefully and helps Edward onto his back. He looks between Edward and me and asks if we’re okay.  
  
“Yeah,” Edward says. He wraps his legs around Emmett and draws him back inside then grasps my hand tightly in his. “So good, Carlisle. So good to have this with you again.”  
  
“Love you, Edward. God I love you,” I say.  
  
“I want it to be you,” he gasps.  
  
“I know, love. It is me. I’m right here.” I kiss him fiercely, laying claim to his mouth.  
  
“I’m here.” I repeat it over and over as I work my way down his body, biting at his collarbones, nipping the tender skin on the insides of his arms, pinching and sucking his nipples until they are bruised and swollen.  
  
Emmett grabs one of my hands and pulls it between Edward’s legs where they are joined. He drizzles lube on my fingers and smiles, encouraging me to play. I spread my fingers in a vee and rub against Edward’s hole, feeling each one of Emmett’s thrusts up the length of my arm. Emmett’s cock is huge but I know what my Edward can take. I reach out and still Emmett’s hips for a moment and slide one finger in alongside his cock. He begins to thrust again, sliding against my finger and back into Edward’s body.  
  
“Oh god. Yes. Gonna come, Carlisle!” Edward shouts.  
  
“Touch your cock, Edward. Want to see you come for me,” I say, breathless.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Emmett says, body shuddering on the edge of his release. He roars when he comes and I slip a second finger in just in time to feel him swell and pulse inside Edward’s body.  
  
Edward’s hand works his cock furiously and when I hook my fingers around the inside rim of his asshole, he comes with a shout. I bow my head and catch most of his release in my mouth, then suck the tip and let the last spurts shoot down my throat. I feel Emmett pull out but I keep my fingers inside, adding a third and then a forth. Edward writhes against my hand and mouth.  
  
“Look at you. You’re beautiful,” Emmett says. At first I think he’s speaking only of Edward but soon I realize he’s referring to  _us_ .  
  
Unable to handle any more, Edward pushes me away with an exhausted laugh. I work my way back up his body and kiss his slack mouth, sharing his taste with him.  
  
Emmett flops down next to us for a few moments to catch his breath, then leans up to kiss first Edward, then myself, before getting up and gathering his things.  
  
I thank Emmett and Edward echoes my thoughts. Emmett smiles and thanks us as well.  
  
“Seriously, you two are incredible. I appreciate you letting me into your world for a night.”  
  
Offering to see him out, I start to rise from the bed, but he waves me off and tells us he’ll do a quick clean up and be gone before we know it. I’m grateful for his departure, wanting to revel in the buzz of our night with Edward alone.  
  
Before the door even clicks closed behind him, I’m pulling Edward into my arms. Our kisses are lazy and unhurried and we touch each other fleetingly as we settle into ourselves once again.  
  
“So,” he starts. “That went well?”  
  
“I’d say so, yes.” I laugh softly into his skin. “Do you think you’d want to do it again?”  
  
Edward hums noncommittally. “Now probably isn’t the best time to ask me that. I’m still riding the high.” He pauses. “But either way, we don’t have to choose anytime soon.”  
  
We kiss again softly and I roll us over until I’m covering his body with my own.  
  
“No,” I agree. “We have the rest of our lives to decide.”


End file.
